Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Alt)Part 7: Stone-Age Future
by El Aku Aku
Summary: A what-if scenario where Pucci is defeated and the original timeline is not reset. The twist: the year is 2112.
1. Chapter 1

"So, what are you gonna do for New Years?"

Two men were loading a truck in an alleyway. Just two more stops, and the men would be off for the night. The mechanical parts rustled in the boxes as they threw them in one by one.

"Eh, I'm gonna stay home. New Year's just ain't exciting no more."

"Getting old?"

"Heh, maybe I am. I've been at PILLAR Corp. for 15 years now. High time for me to retire."

The two men laughed, and continued to load the truck. Their conversation distracted them from the fact that a figure was approaching from behind.

"15 years working for the devil? That's quite the amount of sin you got on your soul, buddy" the figure said.

The two men spun around to meet the figure. He was only a kid, wearing baggy and ripped clothes. His scarf masked his chin, and lightly blew in the city breeze. The googles he wore were light blue, and his brown hair spiked up, save for his right side, where it was shaved.

"Kid, you scared us! Get on out of here."

"Now why would I do that, when you fellas have some parts I need" the kid said mischievously.

"Listen, isn't about your bedtime? Just head on home and we won't tell your momma-"

The kid suddenly jumped up and over the two men, and on top of the truck. One of the men fell to the ground, wrapped in some sort of string.

"You like that? I call that attack the 'Clacker Volley'."

"I really didn't want to have to do this kid, but I'm not dealing with this tonight"

The man reached for his Taser, standard issue for PILLAR drivers. The kid slowly took a deep breath, emitting a "Hoooaaaaaah" kind of sound. What seemed like electricity started to flow around him.

"Whoa whoa, take it easy- "

"OVERDRIVE!"

The kid screamed, as he leapt from the truck and punched the man square in the stomach. At first, nothing happened. But then, as if the universe was finished loading, the enormous force behind the punch exploded, and the man was sent flying. The man crashed into a pile of trash, and fell unconscious.

"Yare yare daze" the kid said in disappointed tone.

A few swipes of his blue, plasma knife, and the boxes opened up. Several pieces of robotic parts, miscellaneous in nature, were being transported by PILLAR. The kid grabbed a small chip.

"Perfect! This is all I need. Thanks, gents!"

"Hey kid, you better watch your back! Everyone knows what happens to those who steal from PILLAR!" the man who was tied up exclaimed.

The kid looked back.

"Well, if they ask, tell 'em that José sends his regards!"

The mysterious boy José leapt back into the alley from where he came. Just exactly who is this child? And what does the PILLER Corp. have to do with him? Only time will tell…

TO BE CONTINUED -


	2. Chapter 2

José opened the door slowly, straining to not make a sound. It was useless, as the noise from the city swallowed the room instantly.

"José? Is that you?"

The boy didn't move. Across the room, a rocking chair began to move into a rhythm. The old lady occupying it had been awoken from her sleep.

"José, if that really is you, you better say so before I kill you."

"Yes, _abuela_ , it's me" José said defeated.

"I'm gonna kill you anyways. Who said you could leave the house at night?"

"I just needed a part for Zeppi, I didn't-"

"Don't you even start! Come inside, and close that damned door!"

José shut the door behind him as he began to take off his gear. The room fell silent, the outside hustle and bustle turned away. José clicked on a lamp to further inspect the chip he had stolen from PILLAR. In the soft light, he could make out his grandmother, still rocking, wearing the same clothes she always did.

"This is the last piece I need, _abuela._ Zeppi can finally come back to life!"

"Good, then I can program him to kick your ass whenever you break the rules. How many times have I told you, child, in bed by 7pm?"

" _Abuela_ …"

"Go on, get to your room. Make sure you turn off that light, too."

With a click of the lamp, José left the dark room and fled into his room. The boy's grandmother slowly decreased the speed of her rocky, and finally settled back into slumber. José's room was small and cluttered, with most of the space taken up by the skeleton of a human-sized robot. The boy slipped his googles over his eyes before opening the circuit board in the back of the robot. With a few sparks, José fits the chip snug into the board. The robot suddenly jerked awake, nearly smacking José square in the face.

"Master José, please forgive me! The sudden activation of my conscious chip motorized my-"

"Zeppi, relax. Glad to see you up again."

"Master José, how long was I out of commission?" the robot asked.

"Two months."

"I… see."

Zeppi had, for what it was worth, a realistically built human body. Given the right skin, he could even pass for one. The only thing holding him back from impersonating a human was his head, which was comically square. José's grandmother had insisted on this change, despite her vision being poor. 'He's too real, I don't like it' she would say. What sat before José now was no more than a normal man with a paper bag over his head.

"Zeppi, don't feel so bad. I was the one who fried your chip, I should've known better than to push you that far."

"But Master José, we were so close. I could feel it building up inside me…"

"I think that feeling is what caused your shortage, buddy. I guess robots really can't learn to use Hamon…"

Zeppi remained quiet at that realization. His mechanical whirls and pings let José know he was deep in thought.

"You know, you don't need Hamon to fight back, right Zeppi?" José asked.

"But Master José, Hamon is the only effective way to fight back. You said it yourself, when you started my training."

"It's not worth your life, Zeppi. Besides, I think it was kind of misguided to think artificial life could have access to Hamon anyways" José chuckled somberly.

The two sat in silence for a minute. Hamon users were becoming few are far between, José knew. His parents were, which is where he learned the craft. But after their deaths, José was alone. He suspected his grandmother knew Hamon, but she was far too old to keep the practice up. He kept tabs on the local freedom fighters, but if there was a Hamon user among them, they never made an appearance.

José's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the city. There was a crash, and he heard his grandmother let out a shout. Someone had broken in.


End file.
